


Better?

by me_midget (gin_tonic)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/me_midget
Summary: Shepard has had a stressful day





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty regarding writing, but thankfully Shepard is on top of her game. As is Garrus. This little story may be influenced by my day, though I definitely didn't shoot anyone.

Shepard closed the door behind her and quickly stripped off her fatigues. She was shaking, still, had barely kept it together while she was with her crew. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, even though the fight had ended more than an hour ago.

Shepard closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply in and out to calm herself down, but her heart kept on racing. When a knock announced a visitor at the door, her eyes flew open immediately. Kicking her fatigues to the side, not caring who would see her in her black underwear right now, she opened the door. Garrus was inside before he had time to hide her trembling hands.

"What –?"

He pulled her close. "You're okay?" he asked, then held her at arm's length, checking her quickly, before hugging her tightly again. "You're okay."

"I–"

"You need to relax." He marched them backwards, towards the bed.

"Garrus–"

"I'll help you with that."

He didn't shove her onto the bed, but rather laid her down gently on the pillows. Nuzzled her neck, her stomach and put his fingers on the elastic part of her panties. He looked at her, briefly and deeply, and her lips twitched into a small smile, because she knew this was his way of claiming her again after a dangerous battle. Then he pulled down her pants and ran his tongue along the inside of her leg right to her clit.

Shepard breathed in sharply and gripped the sheets as Garrus started flicking his tongue against her. His hands stroked her legs first, from her knee to her crotch and back again, then one joined his tongue. He played with her hole first, before pushing in first one, then another finger.

"Please, Garrus!" She didn't care that he chuckled, didn't care that she spread her legs even further, only care for his tongue and his fingers and their movement. "More!" He obeyed immediately and increased his speed, fucked her harder with his fingers, pressed more with his tongue.

Shepard came with a long, drawn out shout. It was only when she had stopped twitching and shuddering, that Garrus let off and lay down next to her.

"Better?"

Shepard pulled him close and kissed him. Better.


End file.
